Une soirée (presque) parfaite
by alili lunamoon
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Tenma. Quoi de mieux qu'une super soirée pour fêter ça? Sauf que tout ne va pas forcément se passer comme prévu... Attention, cet OS contient deux lemon! (enfin, vous pouvez les passer, hein... que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire l'histoire...)


**Avant que vous ne commenciez** **à lire, je voudrais vous dire que... hum... comment dire? Hitake et moi, nous avons chacune écrit une fanfiction sur ce thème, disons que nous avons trouvé quelques idées et que nous les avons retranscrites de façon différente! Mais cela ne signifie pas que nos histoires sont pareilles, même s'il y a quelques éléments identiques, d'autres sont complètement différents. Aussi la mienne sera plus centrée sur Tsukiko, mon OC, et sur Tsurugi x Tenma, alors que la sienne sera plus centrée sur Hitake et Taiyou et sur Aoi x Tenma. En fait, le début est à peu près pareil, mais vous verrez que par la suite il n'y aura pas vraiment de ressemblance! Mais vraiment, allez voir la sienne après avoir lu la mienne, ainsi vous pourrez voir la différence... (qui est grande, croyez-moi...) et savourer ces deux OS de deux façons différentes!**

 **Allez, bonne lecture everybody! ~**

* * *

Tenma marchait dans les rues presque vides d'Inazuma. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au terrain pour l'entraînement journalier, il n'y avait eu personne. Pas un chat. En même temps, un chat sur un terrain de foot, c'est peu probable. La tête pleine de questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses, il marchait vers sa maison, le ballon dans sa main. Plongé dans ses pensées, il traversa la rue, puis il passa la porte de chez lui avant de s'exclamer :

\- Aki-nee, je suis rentré!

\- SURPRISE!

Tenma sursauta en voyant tous ses coéquipiers surgir de derrière le canapé. Comme il ne réagissait pas, une gêne pesante s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Euh, Tenma... tu es sensé sauter de joie, là...

Bien que Shindou avait raison, Tenma resta figé.

\- Ého, Tenma! Tu es toujours là?

\- Euh, oui, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici?

\- Je rêve, il est encore plus débile que Hikaru! Railla Kariya, pas du tout discret.

Tenma leva la tête, pour - enfin - voir la banderole avcrochée au-dessus d'eux, où était inscrit en toutes lettres _"Happy Birthday!"_

\- Oh, vous avez pensé à mon anniversaire!

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, tellement qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

\- J'ai cru que vous aviez tous oublié!

\- Mais non Capitaine, comment on aurait pu oublier ça?!

\- Ouais, enfin, heureusement que Aoi s'en est rappelé... marmonna Kariya.

\- Chut, toi! Lui chuchota Shindo.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hayami et Kaiji débarquèrent, des sacs de nourriture et des bouteilles dans les mains.

\- C'est bon, on a tout ram...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant que le capitaine de Raimon était déjà là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?! Il était pas sensé revenir plus tard?!

Quand il vit tout le monde faire non de la tête, il pesta :

\- Ah, non! On a même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher le gâteau en forme de ballon de foot!

À peine avait-il finit de prononcer cette phrase qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- C'est vrai, vous m'avez fait un gâteau en forme de ballon de foot?! S'exclama Tenma, les yeux pétillants.

\- Mais quel idiot! Tu as gâché la surprise!

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait avoué qu'on va lui offrir le dernier smartphone à la mode!

Les autres lui lancèrent alors un regard noir, chose qui lui fit immédiatemment comprendre son erreur.

\- Ah, merde!

\- Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant, okay?! Lui dit-il en le menaçant d'un geste de la main.

\- Arrête de menacer ce pauvre Kaiji, Hayami!

\- Mais cet idiot a tout fait rater!

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas non plus si je lui avais révélé que- mmpf!

\- Tu-ne-dis-plus-rien!

\- Au fait, Aki-nee n'est pas là? Demanda Tenma.

\- Non, lui répondit Aoi, elle est parti en voyage pour quelque jour en Amérique! Voir un certain Ichinose, je crois... du coup, nous avons la maison à nous tout seul! Mais comme elle ne voulait pas que tu fasses de bêtises, elle a dit qu'elle t'appellera ce soir après être arrivée pour voir si tout va bien!

\- D'accord, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir!

Soudain, on vit un Minamisawa égaré apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?!

\- Chut, cachez-moi s'il vous plaît!

Le garçon se plaça en vitesse derrière Kirino, et on vit apparaître à son tour Midori, un rouleau de pâtisserie è la main et un air furax sur le visage.

\- Il est passé où encore, celui-là?! S'écria-t-elle, de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles.

\- Tu parles de Minamisawa? On l'a vu passer, il est parti par là...

\- Vous me prenez pour une conne ou quoi?! Je vois ses pieds derrière Kirino!

L'adolescent aux cheveux violets étouffa un petit cri aigü et se mit à quatre pattes pour s'enfuir vers Kariya. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille l'intercepta dans sa mini-course et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt.

\- Tu vas me refaire tous mes amuse-gueules, et sans tout écraser, cette fois-ci!

\- Mais euuuh, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te dis... grommela-t-il.

\- Et moi, tu crois que je vais faire exprès de te donner ces coups de rouleau à pâtisserie ou pas?!

\- Oui, bon, ça va, je viens...

\- Vous avez prévu des amuse-gueules?! S'exclama le brun, une fois les deux partis.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! S'enthousiasma Aoi. Nous avons prévu plein de chose pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable!

La jeune fille voulait voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait pour Tenma. En réalité, si elle avait organisé tout ça, c'était pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Car oui, elle l'aimait, et elle avait attendu si longtemps ce moment. Et ce soir, elle était prête. Et son plan étant démarré, elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

Dix minutes plus tard, on avait mit de la musique et tout le monde se servit déjà à manger, un buffet étant servi sur la grande table au milieu du salon. Et Kariya jugea qu'il était temps d'amener quelque chose qui les fera vraiment s'amuser. Il sortit dehors, et revint quelques minutes plus tard les mains remplies de bouteilles. Comme Tenma lui lança un regard interogateur, il rétorqua :

\- Quoi?! On n'est pas à la kermess de ta petite sœur, que je sache!

Le capitaine des Raimons faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de petite sœur, mais il s'abstint néanmoins. À la place, il demanda :

\- ...Tu es sûr qu'on devrait boire ça?

\- Qu'on devrait? Non, je ne crois pas! Mais ça ne va pas nous en empêcher!

\- Oh, chic, des bières! S'exclama Kurama en voyant Kariya en sortir plein du placard.

À cette annonce, tout le monde se rua sur le bar où le défenseur s'était mis à faire le service comme un barman. Comme Tenma faisait une tête bizarre, Kirino le rassura en lui disant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fait rien de mal! C'est juste un bière...

\- Attends, d'où tu sors tout ça toi?! S'énerva Aoi à l'intention de Kariya.

\- Je les ai achetées pour l'occasion!

\- Ce n'était pas prévu!

\- Ého, ça va, on a plus cinq ans! On ne va pas boire du Champomy®!

\- Et pourquoi pas!?

\- De la baston! S'exclama Minamisawa, qui bizarrement, avait la tête recouverte de bleus et de bosses.

\- Aoi, calme-toi... lui dit doucement Tenma en s'approchant d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne vont rien faire comme bêtise...

\- WaoAAowwaaooWa...!

 _CRASH!_

\- Enfin, sauf ce vase que Kurama vient de casser...

\- ㈐2 Tu vas me nettoyer ça tout de suite!

\- Hé, détends-toi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... le sol était glissant, j'ai juste dérapé...

ㇸ5 _DRING!ㇸ5_

Tenma alla ouvrir, se demandant qui ça pouvait être puisque toute équipe était déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Taiyou?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le garçon souriant à la chevelure rousse.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Tenma!

\- Merci, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Eh bien je suis venu à la fête voyons! Ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai amené ma petite-amie, Hitake, et Tsukiko, une amie à elle? Ah oui, et j'ai aussi emmené toute l'équipe d'Arakumo!

Tenma regarda derrière Taiyou et pu constater, en voyant le grand groupe de garçons derrière lui, qu'en effet il ne lui avait pas mentit.

\- Euh... non, entrez...

En entrant dans le salon, le roux observa la petite troupe qui s'y trouvait et s'exclama :

\- Eh bien, il n'y a même pas la moitié des invités que c'est déjà le bazar!

\- La moitié des...?

\- Ben oui, enfin tous ceux qu'il y avait sur Facebook®, quoi.

Tous, sans exeption, se retournèrent vers Kariya.

\- Mais c'est pas moi!

ㇸ5 _DRING!ㇸ5_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout l'équipe d'Hakuren qui débarqua.

\- Même eux?! Mais on les connaît à peine!

\- Justement, lui dit Taiyou, ce sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance!

\- Coucou, Tenma! Joyeux anniversaire!

\- Merci, Yukimura! Répondit le brun en souriant.

\- Coucou, Taiyou! Salut, Tsuki!

\- Salut... répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Bon, moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a sur le buffet! S'exclama le capitaine de Hakuren.

\- Tu sais Tsuki, tu pourrais aller voir les autres, tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un! Lui conseilla Hitake.

\- C'est ça, c'est pour être seule avec Taiyou que tu me dis ça?!

\- Mais non, pas du tout... répondit la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est ça, oui. Bon, j'me casse, je vous laisse que tous les deux.

\- TAIYOU!

\- _AAAH!_

 _-_ Mais ça va pas de lui sauter dessus comme ça! Vous voulez qu'il aie une crise cardiaque ou quoi!? S'écria Hitake.

\- Pardon...

\- Et puis t'es qui, toi, d'abord?!

\- Je m'appelle Shinsuke...

\- Bon, excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça, Shinsuke...

\- Ce n'est pas grave!

\- Un p'tit câlin pour me faire pardonner?

\- Vouiii!

\- Tu viens, Hitake, ils ont rajouté des saucisses Knacki® au bar...

\- Oh, il est jaloux, le p'tit Taiyou? Dit-elle en riant et en s'accrochant à son bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi mon tournesol!

\- N'empêche, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as fait un câlin...

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un câlin à un pikachu!

Un peu plus loin, Hikaru se mit devant Tenma avant de lui annoncer :

\- Capitaine, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir!

Le jeune garçon s'écarta pour laisser passer deux adolescents.

\- Shuu! Hakuryuu! Vous êtes venus aussi?!

\- Bien sûr!

\- Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était mon anniversaire?!

\- Bah, c'était marqué sur Facebook®!

\- Genre vous avez Internet sur votre île?!

\- Bah oui, on ne vit pas dans la jungle non plus!

\- Ah bon, je croyais...

\- Capitaine, s'exclama Hikaru un brin paniqué, tous les Seeds sont venus! Il y a même Fei et Pedobear!

\- Ils s'appelle Wonderbat... dit Shuu.

Quand à Tenma, il ne prit pas compte du début de la phrase et ses yeux brillèrent à l'entente du nom du garçon aux cheveux verts. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et sauta dans les bras du lapin qui venait d'arriver.

\- FEEEIIIIII!

\- Salut Tenma! Bon anniversaire! Je suis tellement content de te revoir!

\- Merciii! Moi aussi ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois là!

\- Oh, un pedobear! Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'ours en tenue de soirée à paillettes.

\- Yo les gens! Je m'appelle Wonderbat, et je sens que cette soirée a besoin d'un peu de piquant!

Certains curieux s'approchèrent de l'ours pour mieux l'inspecter dans toute ses coutures.

\- Tu sais chanter, aussi? Et danser?

\- Bien sûr! Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration? Musique, Mæstro!

\- On m'appelle?

\- Non non Shindou, t'inquiète.

La musique changea et l'ours commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

\- OMG! Cet ours se déshabille!

\- _ㇸ5I'm sexy and I know it!ㇸ5_

Soudain, la musique se coupa, en plein au milieu dyéu refrain.

\- Hey! C'est quoi cette arnaque?! Je n'ai pas fini, moi!

\- Dieu merci, je n'avais pas envie de voir la suite! Souffla Ichino.

\- Eh les gens, venez, 'y a un concours de bouffe!

Tout le monde suivit Kaiji jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvaient assis sur la grande table Hakuryuu et Minamisawa, un grand plat de sushis devant eux.

\- Ils délirent, là, j'espère? Ce sont des plats prévus pour au moins vingt personnes! Marmonna Shindou, debout aux côtés de Tenma.

\- Je vais te battre! Le grand Dragon Blanc est un être suprême qui ne perd jamais sa dignité!

\- Tssk! Un mec avec une aussi superbe coupe de cheveux que la mienne ne se fera jamais voler le rôle de vainqueur!

\- Trois, deux, un.. MANGEZ!

Les deux garçons attaquèrent leur assiette avec empressement, avalant la nourriture sans même la mâcher.

\- Ils sont fous!

Les deux adolescents semblèrent au même niveau, mais cela changea lorsque Hakuryuu s'étouffa soudainement, un morceau de poisson cru lui étant resté en travers de la gorge.

\- GAGNÉ! S'écria Minamisawa après avoir, on ne sait comment, ingurgité tous ses sushis.

Alors que Hakuryuu toussait à limite en mourir, son rival lui lança :

\- Eh bien alors, on dirait bien que le Dragon Blanc n'est pas aussi puissant que ça!

\- _Touss-touss!_ La ferme! Venez m'aider, bande de _touss-touss!_ bande de cons _touss-touss!_

Dans un élan, Kishibe lui donna un grand de poing dans le dos, ce à quoi l'attaquant de lumière recracha ce qui avait presque faillit le tuer.

\- Merci, frère!

\- Bah... de rien...

Un peu plus loin, Tenma marcha jusqu'aux marches de sa maison, avant de s'assoir dessus en soupirant. Vraiment, il adorait la surprise que lui avaient faite ses amis, mais là il avait besoin d'un peu de calme.

\- Tenma? Ça va?

Le brun tourna la tête, pour voir Tsurugi qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air... Ils font beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur.

L'attaquant s'assit à côté de lui, avant de dire d'un air pensif :

\- Oui, tu as raison...

\- Et toi, ça va? On ne t'entend pas beaucoup depuis que la fête a commencé!

\- Oui, je ne suis pas très festif... et puis, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse...

\- Raconte-moi, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire! Je suis ton meilleur ami!

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton meilleur ami...?

\- Si! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. En fait... hum... j'aimerais t'offrir ton cadeau.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le donner tout à l'heure avec les autres?

\- Non, je préfère te le donner maintenant. Il est bien plus important que tous les autres cadeaux que tu recevras ce soir.

\- C'est vrai? Et je vais beaucoup l'aimer ou pas?

\- Je ne sais pas. j'espère que oui.

\- Donne-le moi, donne-le moi!

\- Très bien.

À ces mots, Tsurugi se pencha doucement vers Tenma et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'emmenant dans un monde doux et envoûtant. Mais le brun cassa ce moment en se détachant et en poussa soudainement l'attaquant.

\- P-Pourquoi tu as f-fait ça?! Bégaya le plus jeune, rouge comme une tomate.

Tsurugi le regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui dire d'une voix sûre :

\- ...Parce que je t'aime.

Tenma rougit encore plus, avant de se lever et de courir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tsurugi baissa la tête. Avait-il vraiment bien fait d'avouer son amour à Tenma...? Il aurait dû attendre plus longtemps... Mais malheureusement, maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Couché sur son lit, Tenma plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Son premier baiser... C'était Tsurugi qui lui avait donné! Mais, il ne l'aimait pas... il aimait quelqu'un d'autre... alors, pourquoi est-ce que la première fois qu'il avait embrassé d'autres lèvres, c'étaient celles de Tsurugi?! Et pourquoi est-ce que tout ça le gênait tellement?! Les images de ce qu'il venait de se passer lui revenaient sans cesse, il n'arrivait pas à les retirer de son esprit. Tout ça mettait le désordre dans son cerveau... Il était complètement perdu... Respirant un grand coup, il reparti en bas, et prit presque sans s'en rendre compte le verre que lui tendait Kishibe et engloutit son contenu d'une traite.

Plus loin, Aoi essayait de retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Alors comme ça, Tenma et Tsurugi s'aimaient...? Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

Toujours plus loin, où il se passe quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Tsukiko...? C'est un très beau prénom pour...

\- Shuu, tu ne peux pas abréger le plan drague s'il te plaît?! Lui demanda Hakuryuu.

\- Je ne drague pas! Je fais juste connaissance avec cette jolie demoiselle!

\- C'est ça, fait ton gentleman. Je sais très bien que tout ce que tu veux, c'est de la prendre par derr-

Shuu lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, comme quoi après le coup des sushis il n'a toujours pas fini de souffrir.

\- La ferme!

\- Oups, je vais faire fuir une de tes proies! Dommage, c'est un morceau de qualité!

\- NE-ME-TRAITE-PAS-COMME-UN-MORCEAU-DE-VIANDE! S'écria la jeune fille avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

Celui-ci se cambra, avant d'essayer se remettre droit, tentant de faire comme si de rien était et faisant paraître le moins possible les larmes de souleur qui voulaient absolument sortir.

\- Pousse-toi, Hakuryuu, tu vas faire foirer ma love story! Donc, je disais quoi déjà?

\- Tu parlais de mon prénom... dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs d'un air exaspéré.

\- Ah oui, c'est un magnifique prénom pour une aussi belle fille que toi...

\- Pfff...

\- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête...

\- ...Ce plan de drague foireux.

\- ...Oui. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître... dit le garçon à la peau mate avec un sourire sincère.

\- C'est quoi tout ce monde?! S'exclama Shindou. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui débarquent!

\- Eh regardez, 'y a un gars en bikini qui vient de débarquer! S'exclama un inconnu à côté d'eux.

Ledit garçon en bikini blanc s'approcha de Tsukiko, avant de lui dire d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Alors, poupée, tu rêvais de me voir comme ça, hein?

\- Yukimura?!

\- Je suis méconnaissable, n'est-ce pas...?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris?! Et arrête de te frotter à moi comme ça! S'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Hey, t'arrêtes tout de suite! S'exclama Shuu. Et pourquoi tu es en bikini?!

\- J'avais chaud!

C'est à ce moment-là que Hitake vint vers eux, accompagnée de Taiyou bien sûr.

\- Ah, Tsuki, tu as suivi les conseils! Eh ben dis donc Yukimura, il est très seyant ce bikini! Il est à toi? Lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Non, je l'ai piqué dans une armoire...

\- Euh... Ça va, Yukimura? Lui demanda Tsukiko. Tu es tout blanc...!

\- Je ne me sens pas très bi... _BLEUARG!_

Le pauvre garçon venait de vomir, et pas n'importe où d'ailleurs, sur la veste de notre Don Juan, qui semblait dégouté par ce qu'il avait sous le nez.

\- AAAAAAH, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Cette veste m'a couté 360$!

\- Ah bon, tu ne l'as pas fabriquée en peau d'animal? Rigola Taiyou.

\- Je vais tuer ce gamin!

\- Calmos! S'exclama Tsukiko. Allez viens, Yukimura, je vais t'aider à se nettoyer au toilettes. Tiens, mets ma veste déjà. Et évite de baver dessus.

\- Ah, parce que c'est LUI qui a besoin d'être nettoyé?!

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à Shuu, avant de partir vers les toilettes avec Yukimura à-demi affalé sur son épaule. Assis tous les deux dans la salle de bains, elle écarta une mèche du visage du garçon et essuya ce qu'il restait de son fabuleux exploit, et lui demanda doucement :

\- ...Eh bien, combien de bières tu as bu pour en arriver là...?

\- Une bouteille entière de Vodka orangée...

\- Une bouteille entière?! Tu es impossible...!

\- C'est Kariya qui m'a mis au défi...

\- Et tu as accepté?!

\- Bah, je voulais lui montrer que j'en étais capable aussi... ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature qui ne sait rien faire!

\- C'est parce que tu es toujours trop dépendant de Fubuki-sempai! Dès que tu n'arrives pas à quelque chose, tu vas le voir...

\- Oui, mais c'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup... enfin, il me protège, et c'est lui qui m'a tout appris... Et j'ai besoin de lui.

\- _Haha!_ Tes parents t'ont appris des choses, quand même!

\- Oui, mais c'est lui mon sempai adoré.

\- Attends... est-ce que tu serais prêt à tuer pour lui?

\- Hein?! Non, quand même pas!

\- Ah, ouf! Parce que sinon, on aurait manqué de vivre un Yandere game...

\- Quoique, sauf Ishido-san... enfin, Goenji-san. Et peut-être aussi Shirosaki... Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'approchent de mon sempai!

\- Oh, calme-toi, Yukimura! Ça va mieux que tout à l'heure, maintenant...?

\- Oui, merci, Tsuki... dit-il en souriant.

\- Tant mieux alors... maintenant, tu vas aller changer ces vêtements, d'accord...?

\- Oui... et fais attention à l'éléphant rose qui fait du saxophone derrière toi, tu risques de le percuter...

\- L'alcool n'est pas totalement parti, on dirait! Enfin, si tu as vraiment pris que ça... parce que pour avoir des hallucinations, il faut que l'information qui arrive au cerveau soit déformée. Et cette information déformée doit passer par les synapses, et non par le sang, comme l'alcool, donc j'en déduis que tu as pris de la dr-

\- Oh, à plus tard le cours de science...! Soupira Yukimura en se levant.

Mais malheureusement, à un certain taux de litres d'alcool dans le sang, on ne tient plus vraiment debout. Et c'est ce qui arriva à notre cher Yukimura, qui tomba à la renverse, et sur Tsukiko en prime.

\- Awww... t'aurais pu faire attention...

\- CÂLINOU!

\- Arg... Yukimu- tu m'étrangles-

\- Désolé... Je t'adore, Tsuki! Viens là que je te fasse un gros bisou!

\- Hein?! Qu-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bleuté l'embrassa, la laissant goûter à ses lèvres fines, qui s'avéraient être délicieuses. Mais au bout d'une minute, elle se détacha, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non pour un petit after.

\- Allez, il faut y aller sinon les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

\- Encore câlinou!

Alors que Yukimura la serrait dans ses bras, elle tenta d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

\- Allez, va te changer, Yukimura. Et repose-toi un peu avant de retourner en bas...

\- Ou-Oui... _BUNK_ Awww! Mais pourquoi 'y un mur ici?! C'est quoi cette maison où il y a des murs?!

\- Alàlà, si Fubuki-sempai te voyait...

\- N-Non! Tu ne lui diras pas, hein...? S'il te plaît...

\- Très bien... par contre, je lui dirai de ta part combien tu l'aimes!

\- N-Non, ne fais pas ça!

\- Je verrai! Allez, va te changer...! Moi, je vais rejoindre Hitake, Shuu et les autres.

\- Okay! Allez capitaine, en route pour la chambre de Aki! Vers l'infini et au delààààààà!

 _"Il faudra vraiment que j'aille passer un savon à Kariya, moi!"_ pensa Tsukiko.

Pendant ce temps, en bas...

\- Ah, ce gamin est dégueulasse! Il ne pouvait pas vomir ailleurs?! Râla Shuu en enlevant sa veste, dévoilant son torse bronzé.

\- Arrête, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

\- Tu parles! Il aurait bien pu tourner la tête, mais non, il fallait qu'il se penche sur moi! Et elle fait quoi, Tsukiko?!

\- À ton avis? Dans les toilettes, seule avec Yukimura...

\- N'importe quoi, elle n'est pas comme ça!

\- Tu es jaloux, hein? _Haha!_ Je rigolais, avec elle tout ce que Yukimura peut espérer c'est un câlin platonique!

Shuu parut soulagé. Tsukiko arriva a ce moment-là, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le garçon torse nu. Elle lui demanda :

\- Ça va, tu es bien comme ça? Tu vas te balader comme ça toute la soirée?

\- Tu veux que je fasse comment? Je n'ai pas apporté de fringues de rechange!

\- Ah bah oui, et tu ne peux pas demander à Tenma?!

\- Non mais je t'assure, je me sens libéré comme ça! Tu devrais essayer!

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Ah ouais, pas bête! S'exclama Hitake en enlevant son Tee-shirt. Ah, tu avais raison!

Ses amis la regardèrent d'un air médusé, ou plutôt hypnotisé, surtout Taiyou.

\- C'est ça, foutez-vous tous à poil...! Soupira Tsukiko.

\- Oui, tous à poil! S'écria Tenma qui venait juste d'arriver, en enlevant lui aussi son haut.

\- Tenma...? Mais... non! Garde le bas! S'écria Tsukiko.

\- Non, enlève-le! S'exclama Hitake en rigolant.

Tsurugi regardait la scène de loin, non sans loucher sur le jeune brun à moitié dénudé. Il fallait se l'avouer : Il lui donnait... irrésistiblement envie. Et il n'était pas le seul à en avoir, des envies : Taiyou s'approcha de Hitake et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille, tous les deux...?

\- Pourquoi pas...? Lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Les deux tourteraux filèrent alors en haut, tandis que Shuu demandait :

\- Au fait, il est où Yukimura...?

\- Dans une chambre, en haut, il se repose... oh non!

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je reviens!

À ces mots, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs monta en vitesse les escaliers, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte de la chambre que la catastrophe s'était produite.

\- WAAA! Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

\- Ben, je me reposais...

\- Sous le lit?!

\- Oui, c'est beaucoup plus confortable...! D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu es jolie toute nue Hitake...? Et toi aussi Taiyou...

\- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

\- Oui, oui, ça va... _SBLAM_ Aïe! 'Y a encore un mur dans cette maison! Les murs font une révolution!

Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il vit Tsukiko devant lui, soupirant.

\- C'est pas vrai... Bon, Yukimura, va te reposer dans la salle de bains plutôt. Moi, je dois redescendre.

\- Non! S'il te plaît, reste avec moi...

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois aller voir d'autres gens, tu sais.

\- D'accord...

Tsukiko le serra dans ses bras, avant de descendre les escaliers et de lu dire :

\- Je reviendrai voir si tu vas bien tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas!

Elle retourna vers Shuu, qui avait été rejont par Hakuryuu.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques quelle mouche t'a piquée...?

\- C'est rien... c'est juste Yukimura qui était dans la même chambre que Hitake et Taiyou, c'est tout. Mais bref.

\- WAAAAAAAH!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça, encore?!

Tsukiko courut vers la cuisine, mais même si Hakuryuu l'avait suivie, apparemment Shuu était resté dans le salon. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Alors qu'il arrivaient dans la pièce, ils virent Kariya debout sur la table, tremblant et suant.

\- Que se passe-t-il?! Demanda le garçon à la queue de cheval.

\- C'est le serpent d'Aki, il n'est plus dans son vivarium! Il a disparu! Lui dit Kirino.

\- J-Je l'ai v-vu just-t-te l-l-là! Bégaya le défenseur.

Une vague de panique parcourut la foule en une fraction de seconde.

\- Depuis quand n'est-il plus là? Demanda Tsurugi, qui semblait être le seul a être calme de tous.

\- Il était là il y a cinq minutes, quand je lui ai donné à manger! S'exclama Hikaru.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas refermé le couvercle?!

\- Bah... j'ai dû oublier... dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ah, bah bravo, super! Un serpent est en liberté est on ne sait pas ou il se trouve!

\- _AAAAAAAAAH!_

Tous se retournèrent vers Kariya, qui était en position fœtale sur la table, entrain de pleurer.

\- L-Le s-s-serp-pent-ent...! Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Où ça?! Demanda Tenma en regardant tout autour de lui.

Malheureusement, il ne vit l'animal nulle part, jusqu'à ce que Kaiji pousse un cri de surprise.

\- Je l'ai senti! S'affola-t-il. Il a frôlé mon pied!

\- A-Attrapez cette-cette sale bête! Ordonna le garçon aux cheveux bleus, toujours perché sur la table et refermé sur lui-même.

\- Bon, dit Tsurugi, moi, je vais chercher dans le salon, Tenma tu vas chercher en haut et Kirino, tu vas chercher dans le jardin!

\- Compris!

\- Et toi, Kariya, redescends de là! Lui dit Tsukiko.

\- pas question! Tant que vous ne l'avez pas rattrapé, je resterai où je suis!

\- Comme tu veux...

Alors que les trois personnes s'étaient empressées de partir dans les trois directions, un cri se fit encore entendre. Tenma et Tsurugi se précipitèrent et virent le serpent sur le bras de Midori, qui secouait son bras autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Vas-y, enlève-lui, Tenma!

\- N-Non! C'est toi le plus grand, alors fais-le!

\- Mais non! Vas-y, toi!

\- ENLEVEZ-MOI CE TRUC, ESPÈCE DE CONS!

Mais comme aucun des deux n'arrivait à se décider, Midori secoua encore plus son bras, ce qui fit voler l'animal à plusieurs mètres. Pour atterrir... En plein sur la tête de Kariya. Celui-ci hurla à en faire percer les tympans de tout le monde.

\- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Shindou et Kirino s'empressèrent de lui enlever le serpent de la figure et de le remettre dans le vivarium, mais le petit bleuté n'en resta pas moins choqué et tétanisé.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Kirino en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- OUIIIN! Kirino-senpai! Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je lui amène un biberon? Il faudrait peut-être aussi lui changer la couche! S'exclama Shindou.

\- La ferme, Shindou! Lui lança Kariya entre deux larmes.

\- Bref, cet incident est terminé, soupira Tsurugi en repartant vers le salon.

Mais à peine avait-il tourné le dos qu'un certain petit brun lui fonça dessus, un verre rempli de champagne à la main.

\- Aïe! Tsurugi?

\- Tenma? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Tsu-Tsu, j'ai trouvé un super moyen pour oublier tous mes problèmes!

\- Je vois ça...!

Le brun porta son verre à sa bouche, mais son aîné lui prit des mains.

\- Donne-moi ce verre, lui dit-il en le lui prenant et en jetant son contenu par terre.

\- Eeeeh! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

\- Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes là! Je ne sais pas combien de verres et de bières tu as bu, mais c'est sans aucun doute assez.

\- Mmmh... bouda le milieu de terrain.

Tsurugi le regarda longuement, avant de lui dire en souriant :

\- Tu es tellement mignon, Tenma...

\- Toi aussi tu es beau, Tsurugi!

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes? S'illumina-t-il.

\- Oui, je t'aime! Mais j'aime aussi Aoi, et... je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

L'attaquant soupira. Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Tenma... si tu aimes Aoi, alors tu dois le lui dire...

\- Okay, j'y vais maintenant alors!

\- Euh, non! Tu devrais attendre quelques jours, si tu veux mon avis...

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Parce que tu es bourré!

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je le saurais si j'étais bourré!

\- Tenma, combien de doigts tu vois, là?

\- Euh... Quarante-trois?

\- Non, Tenma, il y en a deux! C'est impossible d'avoir quarante-trois doigts!

\- Ah... et je suppose que tes cinq yeux, ils sont impossibles aussi...?

\- Oui...!

\- Je me sens pas bien... oulà...

Tenma vacilla en arrière, ce à quoi Tsurugi le rattrapa.

\- M-Merci... mais tu sais, j'aime aussi beaucoup Fei...

\- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge...

\- Lui, je vais lui dire! Il est où? Il faut que je trouve!

\- Non, Tenma, rev...

Trop tard, il était déjà parti.

Alors que la demeure se remplissait de plus en plus, Tsukiko observait les gens, assise sur l'escalier.

\- Eh bien, tu es toute seule? Lui demanda Shuu en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- ...Je réfléchis.

\- C'est sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire en soirée, réfléchir! Et à quoi tu pensais? Au sens de la vie?

\- Non, je réfléchissais juste si oui ou non je devais te baiser.

\- Qu-Quoi?!

\- _Héhé..._ Allez, je te laisse, mon p'tit Shuu! Lui dit la jeune fille en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Shuu se leva et avança dans la foule de gens qui se trouvaient dans le salon, jusqu'à se que Hakuryuu l'accoste, une bière à la main.

\- Eh bien, Shuu, ça va? Tu es rouge comme une tomate!

\- Ou-Oui... J'ai juste eu un petit choc...

\- Haha! C'est encore Tsukiko, c'est ça!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas!...

\- Oh, ça va, j'ai le droit de savoir... Surtout pour lui dire à quel point tu es doué au lit!

\- C'est bon, c'est du passé, tout ça! Ça remonte à loin!

\- C'est sûr qu'avant-hier, ça remonte à loin...

\- La ferme! Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ça!

\- Navré de ne te servir qu'en tant qu'objet sexuel, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu traites Tsukiko de la même façon!

\- Non, mais elle, c'est différent... elle a quelque chose de plus que les autres, quelque chose qui me plaît en elle et que les autres n'ont pas...

\- Des gros boobs!

\- Non, Baka! T'es lourd! Je parle de son caractère, de son visage si beau...

\- Et de ses gros boobs!

\- Raaah, mais t'es chiant, c'est pas possible! Je te parle de romance et toi tu me parles de sexe! Tu me dégoûtes!

\- Il ne fallait pas m'initier, aussi...

\- Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute, maintenant. Bref, il faut que je la retrouve.

\- Pour toucher ses gros b-

\- POUR lui dire que je l'aime!

\- Et... c'est pas un peu trop rapide?! Enfin, je veux dire, tu viens à peine de la connaître!

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas que je vois à l'intérieur des gens mieux que quiconque, mon cher Hakuryuu! Et que par conséquent, je connais parfaitement leurs secrets!

Alors que Hakuryuu soupirait, le garçon à l'énergie négative tourna les talons, à la recherche de la demoiselle qu'il voulait courtiser.

Pendant ce temps-là, dehors...

\- Tenma! Il faut que tu arrêtes cette fête tout de suite!

\- Alpha...?! Oh, tu es venu...!

\- Oui, et il faut absolument que tu stoppes tout ce bazar! J'ai vu le futur, et ça va partir en couille!

\- C'est un peu déjà fait...

\- Si, mais ça va être pire! Ils vont mettre du Gilbert Montagné!

\- ㇸ5Viens danser...

\- Bêta, reviens ici!

\- Mais on est là pour s'amuser, non?

\- Non, nous sommes juste venus pour prévenir Tenma!

\- Allez, décoince-toi, et viens danser avec moi! Lui dit la jeune fille en l'emmenant plus loin.

\- Alors, je faisais quoi, moi...? Tenta de se rappeller Tenma. Ah oui, je cherchais Fei pour lui dire que je l'aime!

Puis quelque chose attira son attention : Un troupeau de gens s'était réunit autour de quelque chose, et piqué par la curiosité, notre jeune capitaine se rapprocha de celui-ci. Alors qu'il tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose, il gémit :

\- Eh, poussez-vous! Je ne vois rien!

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voies, tu es encore trop jeune! Lui dit Kirino qui était devant lui.

\- Mais j'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui! À peine deux ans de moins que toi!

\- Justement, tu es encore trop jeune!

Tenma n'était pas d'accord et qe mit à bouder quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait mettre à profit sa petite taille! Il se mit à quatre pattes et passa dans la foule, évitant les pieds qui manquaient d'écraser ses mains. Il était presque arrivé au bout quand il sentit soudainement une main l'attraper et le hisser.

\- Fei...?

\- Tenma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Ne reste pas ici!

\- Bah pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu voies ça!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin?!

\- C'est parce que tu es plus vulnérable!

Fei se mit devant lui pour le cacher, et le brun le fixa longuement avant de s'exclamer :

\- T'es trop mignon! On dirait un lapin!

\- Aïe! Arrête de me pincer les joues!

\- Oh, tu rougis! T'es trop mignoooon, je t'aime troooop!

\- T-Tenma...!

\- Câlinou! T'es tout chaud!

\- Eeeeeh!

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai-

\- Tenma, La ferme!

\- Dans la ferme 'y a des vaches, des cochons et des poules!

\- Bah tiens, en parlant de poules, regarde là-bas Tenma! S'écria Kariya.

\- Non, ne regarde p...

\- Oh, mais c'est des filles! Mais... c'est qui? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles soit presque à poil...? C'est des filles qui viennent pour nous donner du pop-corn?

\- Hein?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

\- Ben oui, celles qui se déshabillent et qui dansent sur le site internet de pop-corn!

\- ...C'est YouPorn®, Tenma...

\- Oh, ça va, je ne suis pas aussi connaisseur que toi!

\- Qu-Quoi?!

\- C'est bon, je sais très bien que tu vas sur ce genre de sites!

\- M-Mais non! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi!

\- Oh, tu rougis encore! T'es gêné!

Tandis que Fei serrait les dents, on vit l'ours débarquer en poussant tout le monde.

\- Ah, mes danseuses, vous êtes enfin là! Mais entrez donc, voyons!

\- Wonderbat! C'est toi qui les a invitées?! Chuchota Fei au moment où l'ours passait.

\- Oui, et alors? Ça te dérange?

\- Ah non, au contraire, ça lui plaît bien à Fei! S'exclama Tenma.

\- Mais non, arrête!

\- Si si, je le vois bien dans tes yeux! Et je le vois en bas aussi...

\- Raah! Mais tu vas la fermer, oui?!

Voyant qu'il allait sans aucun doute se faire frapper, il empoigna le visage de Fei et l'embrassa, ce qui stoppa immédiatement le poing de celui-ci qui avait prévu d'atterrir en plein milieu d'un visage. Puis il se retira et lui fit un GROS câlin, ce à quoi l'autre resta pétrifié.

\- Je t'aime, Fei! Oh, il faut que j'aille le dire à Shuu que je l'aime aussi!

En plein dans son élan, Tenma rentra dans quelque chose d'étrangement mou. Il releva la tête, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Yukimura?! Tu es tellement mou que j'ai rebondi!

\- Déso... lé...

\- Ça va? T'es tout vert!...

\- Dites, les gars, vous n'aurez pas vu Tsu...

\- _BLEUARG...!_

\- AAAAAAH! Mes pompes toutes neuves! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! Ces Nike® m'ont coûté 360$! Je vais t'arracher la tête!

\- Désolé Shuu... _burp..._

\- Viens manger un peu Yukimura, lui dit Kishibe en l'emmenant.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! Mes belles chaussures neuves! Je v-

\- JE T'AIME SHUU!~

\- Tenma, lâche-moi! Ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Il n'y a pas de moment pour dire à une personne qu'on l'aime!~

\- Oui oui, mon aussi je t'aime... dit le noiraud en soupirant exaspérément.

\- C'est vrai? Viens là que je t'embrasse!

\- Qu-

Tenma scella alors leurs bouches, goûtant à ces nouvelles lèvres. Shuu le repoussa, un peu déstabilisé, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de filer plus loin dans le jardin. C'est là qu'il vit Tsukiko, debout autour d'un barbecue avec d'autres personnes.

\- Oh, coucou, Shuu! Lui dit-elle. Tu veux une merguez?

\- Non merci! En fait, je te cherchais, et...

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Yukimura, presque endormi et appuyé contre elle.

\- Ça va, il ne se gêne pas, lui! S'exclama-t-il, jaloux.

\- Il est malade... Je pense que je devrais appeler Fubuki pour qu'il le ramène.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? Lui dit Gamma. Enfin, si Fubuki voit tout ça...

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Yukimura ne va vraiment pas bien...

La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu, portable à la main, laissant le bleuté sur l'épaule de Shuu qui grogna. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

\- C'est bon, il sera là dans moins de vingt minutes. Il faudrait avertir tout le monde, maintenant.

\- Ça va être difficile...

\- Tu devrais aller voir Kariya, c'est lui qui s'occupe un peu de tout.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée...! Surtout que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire...

\- Tu m'abandonnes encore?

\- _Hin hin..._ Ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit Shuu, je m'occuperai de toi après... Lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

\- Mmh... Kariya?

\- Oui?

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu se retourner totalement, la jeune fille lui asséna un coup de pied entre les jambes, ce à quoi il se retrouva par terre à gémir et à pleurer.

\- A-Aïeee... Pourquoi... tu as fait ça...?!

\- Pour te punir d'avoir forcé Yukimura à boire comme ça! Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est encore un enfant et que, contrairement à toi, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui! À cause de toi, il est mal en point à en crever, et Fubuki doit venir le chercher!

\- Attends... répète la dernière phrase...!

\- Fubuki doit venir, donc il faut dire à tout le monde de la mettre en sourdine si vous ne voulez pas vous faire griller!

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé?! Tu es malade, tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences!

\- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si Yukimura est dans cet état, alors c'est à toi d'en prendre les responsabilités! Quant à moi, je ferai le plus vite possible pour que Fubuki reparte... Mais je te suggère de ne pas aller bourrer la gueule ou droguer quelqu'un de force, si tu ne veux pas finir castré avant la fin de la soirée!

\- Ou-Oui, compris!

\- Bref... préviens tout le monde, il arrive dans un bon quart d'heure.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout du salon...

\- Bah, Tsurugi, que fais-tu tout seul sur ce canapé?

L'attaquant releva la tête, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Hakuryuu.

\- Rien...

\- Je vois ça! Mais ne reste pas là, il faut s'amuser voyons!

\- ...Je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête.

Le garçon de lumière s'assit à côté de lui, avant de lui dire avec un sourire rassurant :

\- Allez, raconte-moi tout.

\- Pfff... c'est rien, c'est juste Tenma... Je me suis fait rejeter... enfin, pas vraiment, mais... il n'y a pas que moi qu'il aime... enfin, c'est difficile!

\- En effet! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne baisse pas les bras, je suis sûr que tu as encore ta chance!

\- Et depuis quand tu joues les conseillers en amour...?

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrête pas ce soir! Tout à l'heure c'était Shuu avec Tsukiko, maintenant c'est toi avec Tenma...

Tsurugi baissa la tête. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi restait-il ici?! Pourquoi il ne rentrait pas chez lui? Sans doute car c'était l'anniversaire de Tenma... et il savait que ça lui ferait de la peine si il partait.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir maintenant? Tu peux peut-être tout arranger!

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Mon cœur est déjà en cent morceaux pour ne pas le rebriser en mille. Et puis... on ne peut pas dire que Tenma soit en très bon état en ce moment-même... il est en train de faire sa première cuite, et je n'ai même pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

-Bah, il faut bien que ça commence un jour! Et puis crois-moi, dans quelques heures il sera K.O., et cela jusqu'à demain après-midi au moins!

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... je n'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger de l'emprise néfaste de l'alcool.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dédramatise... et puis franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tenma ne te remarque pas. On ne peux pas détourner le regard d'un gars comme toi! Franchement, moi, je te trouve vraiment très beau et très sexy, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tenma ne le voit pas, lui!

\- Vraiment...?! S'exclama le bleuté en rougissant.

\- Mais oui!... Et puis, j'avoue qu'il fut un temps où tu me plaisais beaucoup... Lorsque tu étais encore au Fifth Sector, que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. C'est dingue comme je ne pouvais pas me détacher de toi! D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul, tous les mecs bavaient devant ton beau corps! Autant de jalousie que de désir...

\- Ha... Hakuryuu, tu as bu, là!

\- Oui, et alors? Ça va, je tiens bien!

\- Mouais...

\- Cette fête, elle ne te rapelle pas celles qu'on faisaient au Sanctuaire? Ça rappelle des souvenirs...!

Tsurugi blêmit en repensant à ça. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien, de ces fêtes. Seulement, il essayait de les oublier. En particulier une de celles-ci.

\- D'ailleurs, ça ne te dirait pas de recommencer ce qu'on avait fait à une de ces fêtes...? Lui dit son ancien coéquipier comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- N-Non!

\- Allez... juste une fois... lui sussura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, lui faisant sentir son haleine pleinement alcoolisée.

\- Je te dis que je ne veux pas! J'aime Tenma, et je refuse de le tromper et de rejouer le garçon facile!

\- Pfff, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

Alors qu'il sembla abandonner son idée, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs lui dit soudainement :

\- Non, j'ai envie de toi. Et je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant.

\- Qu-Quoi?!

Hakuryuu empoigna fermement le garçon aux cheveux bleus et l'emmena en quelques secondes dans la pièce la plus proche, qui s'avéra être une buanderie. À peine Kyosuke avait-il prononcé un mot que Hakuryuu plongea son visage dans son cou, le dévorant de baisers frivoles.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! A-Arrête!

Mais celui-ci n'obéit pas, préférant s'attaquer à sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il savoura brièvement ses lèvres, prenant en assaut sa langue et son intérieur buccal, désirant une sensation plus intense que le simple baiser que se donnent des amoureux pour la première fois. Tout en explorant ce nouvel univers, Hakuryuu passa lentement sa main sous le Tee-shirt du bleuté, touchant et caressant la peau claire et douce de son torse. Puis il lâcha l'emprise qu'avait sa langue sur celle de l'autre, et, soulevant le haut noir de l'attaquant ténébreux, il laissa cette dernière lécher le nombril qu'il avait devant lui, tandis que ces mains se baladaient, cherchant le moyen le plus simple de retirer une ceinture. Une fois ce geste fait, il n'attendit pas plus pour retirer le caleçon qui lui était de trop.

\- Ha-Hakuryuu... A-Arrête... Souffla-t-il, rouge comme un coquelicot et à moitié drogué par les gestes sûrs de l'autre.

\- Pourtant, on dirait que tes hormones ne sont pas du même avis que ta dignité... répondit-il en souriant et en observant le membre redressé.

Kyosuke ne dit rien, trop embarassé pour répondre. Bien qu'il aimait Tenma, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par Hakuryuu... d'une cetaine façon... disons qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'il avait gardé en mémoire le moment qu'il avait passé avec ce garçon d'une nuit, à une de ces soirées. Et, bien qu'à ce moment-là il ai été noyé sous les flots de l'alcool, ça ne lui avait pas déplut... peut-on désirer sexuellement une personne autre que celle que l'on aime...? Enfin bon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de refléchir à cette question, car le garçon aux cheveux blancs prit directement la virilité en bouche, comme s'il était pressé, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Au contact de la bouche de l'autre entourant cette partie si sensible de son corps, il sentit de petits courants éléctriques qui lui parcoururent tout le corps, qui s'intensfièrent dès que son amant d'un soir commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Ceux-ci aux début étranges et démangeants, cette impression de gêne laissa place à un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

\- Ha... Haku... ryuu... aah...

Tsurugi laissa sortir de légers gémissements, ne pouvant contenir sa béatitude. Cette sensation si plaisante, si divine, elle était tellement unique qu'il ne pouvait que la savourer. Tellement qu'il en oublierait presque qu'ils se trouvent dans une buanderie. Il était emporté par ce flot de plaisir, et ses hormones à présent réveillées demandaient plus que cette fellation qui n'était plus suffisante.

\- Ha-Hakuryuu... Je veux... plus...

\- Plus vite? Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux...! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire provocant.

\- Plus de... sensations... souffla le bleuté, rouge pivoine et suant.

\- Tu veux plus de sensations...? Alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution!

Sourire aux lèvres, Hakuryuu prit Kyousuke par les épaules et le retourna brutalement contre le mur, faisant sentir à l'attaquant des Raimon le froid du papier peint contre son torse à-demi nu. Tout en lui intoduisant deux doigts d'une main et e lui caressant le torse de l'autre, Hakuryuu lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es prêt...? Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais avec moi, tu sais à quoi t'attendre...

Justement, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il savait pertinement que le Seed n'était pas tendre dans ces moments-là, en particulier lorsqu'il était saoûl.

Sentant les deux doigts de l'autre bouger dans son orifice, il se crispa, et remua légèrement un peu le bassin pour s'habituer à cette sensation peu habitelle. Il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait pénétrer, et par Hakuryuu par la même occasion, il était aussi bourré que lui, et ce petit temps d'habituement n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Étant donné les circonstances, ils étaient vite passés à l'acte.

Tsurugi poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsque l'autre entra soudainement en lui, le sortant du voyage dans ses souvenirs dans lequel il s'était plongé. Hakuryuu commença à faire de légers va-et-vient, faisant gémir l'ex-Seed qui ne pu pas s'empêcher d'exprimer cette douleur. Parce que oui, il ne faut pas croire, ça fait mal. Une fois ce désagrément disparaissant peu à peu, le capitaine de Zero accéléra un peu le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit régulier et de plus en plus rapide, faisant monter en même temps que la cadence les cris sortant de la bouche de l'attaquant de Raimon.

\- Tu as un délicieux petit cul, Kyousuke, Dit en souriant Hakuryuu tout en continuant son action.

Sentant à la fois de la douleur et du plaisir, Tsurugi poussait des cris intermittents, tout en haletant. Peut importe si quelqu'un les entendait - ce qui était sans doute le cas -, le tout était de continuer ces gestes rapides jusqu'à l'épuisement. À peine quelques instants plus tard, à bout de forces, Hakuryuu se laissa tomber par terre, tandis que Tsurugi versait sur ses jambes le liquide chaud et blanc montrant la hauteur de sa jouissance. Épuisé lui aussi, il s'assit par terre contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout autant que l'autre garçon. La dose d'excitation et d'adrénaline était monté en flèche en lui, et était redescendue en quelques secondes.

\- Eh bien, Hakuryuu... Tu es un expert en la matière...!

\- Très... drôle...!

Il y eu un silence, avant que Hakuryuu ne rajoute :

\- Eh bien tu vois, finalement, tu as apprécié...! Je te l'avais bien dis que tu avais besoin d'un petit remontant! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plu...

\- Mmm...

L'attaquant de lumière regarda longuement le garçon à moitié dénudé qui se trouvait en face de lui, avant de s'exclamer dans un souffle :

\- Bon, il faudrait nettoyer tout ça, non...? Parce que c'est pas tout, mais le sperme, ça colle et...

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'un cours sur ce sujet.

Hakuryuu soupira, avant de sourire. Mine de rien, il était fier de lui-même.

Plus loin, au-delà de cette buanderie, Kariya était debout sur la table et avertissait tout la maisonnée de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- ...alors, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous demander de rester silencieux! Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste durant quelques minutes!

Alors que tous ceux qui étaient dans le jardin étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, faisant taire les derniers bavards.

ㇸ5 _DRING!ㇸ5_

\- Allez, Yukimura, ça doit être Fubuki, lui dit Tsukiko en l'entraînant vers l'entrée.

Alors que tout le monde se cachait où il pouvait, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, pour laissez apparaître le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Hum... Bonsoir, Fubuki-sempai...

\- Bonsoir! À ce que j'ai bien compris, tu es malade, Yukimura...? Dit-il en caressant les cheveux bleus de celui-ci.

\- Oui...

\- Mais comment ça se fait? Tu as bu de l'alcool, c'est ça? Ne me mens pas, je le sens d'ici...!

L'adolescent baissa la tête, trop malade et trop honteux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tsukiko répondit à sa place :

\- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'on l'a un peu forcé... Enfin, il est facilement influençable...

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu, Yukimura... Je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider et pour veiller sur toi!

\- OOUUIIN! Je suis désolé, Fubuki-sempai! Je ne recommencerai plus!

\- Allez, allez... ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... On va rentrer, puis je te ferai un chocolat chaud et tu iras te coucher, d'accord...? le rassura-t-il.

\- Oui... _snif..._ je pourrai dormir avec vous...?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va l'aider... sussura Tsukiko.

\- Enfin bref, on va y aller, dit Fubuki avec un sourire léger.

\- Merci de t'être occupée de moi, Tsuki!

\- Bah, de rien...!

\- Au revoir! Lui dit Yukimura avant de lui poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et de faire demi-tour.

La jeune fille regarda un instant les deux personnes s'éloigner, puis elle rentra dans la maison en criant :

\- C'est bon les gens, ils sont partis!

Tout le monde se remit à discuter, se dispersant un peu partout dans la maison et dans le jardin. Il faut dire que le salon était totalement insuffisant, aussi. Et puis, c'est étrange, mais on avait l'impression que de plus en plus de gens se pointaient à cette fête...

\- ...Tsu-Tsu, tu dors...?

Ledit Tsu-Tsu releva la tête du coussin où elle était enfoncée, et regarda celui qui l'avait interloqué, les yeux entrouverts. Une fois sa vision floue rétablie et redevenue nette, il dit doucement :

\- ...Tenma...?

\- Que fais-tu à dormir sur le canapé?

\- Hein...? J'étais super fatigué... disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui m'a pas mal épuisé.

\- Je veux un câlinou! ~

L'attaquant n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il fut assaillit par les bras de Tenma, qui l'entourèrent et l'etouffèrent presque.

\- Tu sais quoi, Tsu-Tsu? Je t'aime! Et je suis aussi allé voir Fei et Shuu pour leur dire que je les aimais, et je les ai tous les deux embrassés!

\- ...Tenma, ce n'était pas forcément la chose à me dire.

\- Nyaaa! Câlin! T'es tout confortable! ~

Kyousuke soupira. Que pouvait-il faire après tout, contre ce garçon idiot et bourré mais que, malgré tout, il aimait et trouvait extrêmement mignon? Se relevant un peu pour le regarder, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormi sur lui et ronflait comme un chaton. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir avec ce corps si chaud et agréable collé contre le sien. Mais ils furent vite réveillés par un certain musicien qui avait l'air plus paniqué que jamais.

\- Tsurugi, Tenma! Il faut que vous veniez, absolument!

Tsurugi grogna. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour qu'on vienne interropre SON moment guimauve?!

\- Que se passe-t-il, Shindo...? Se réveilla Tenma.

\- C'est très grave!

L'ancien capitaine de Raimon prit Tenma par le bras et l'emmena vers la cuisine, suivit de Tsurugi qui tirait une tête pas possible. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, en entendit des cris et des coups provenir d'un certain endroit...

\- Y'en a qui on enfermé Shinsuke dans le four, et on arrive pas à l'ouvrir...!

\- Shinsuke ou le four...?

\- Mais le four!

C'est là que Tsurugi éclata de dire, devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde et de Kirino et Midori qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le four.

\- Tsurugi! Tu n'as aucune compassion?! Essaie de nous aider au lieu de rire comme une baleine! Lui cria Shindo.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et Tenma n'aida pas non plus en riant à son tour en disant "Elle est bien bonne la blague, mais j'ai pas compris." Puis finalement, au bout d'un grand nombre d'essais, le four s'ouvrit enfin, laissant sortir un Shinsuke plus qu'énervé.

\- 'Y EN A QUI VONT M'ENTENDRE! OÙ SONT MINAMISAWA ET KARIYA?!

\- Ca-Calme-toi, Shinsuke...

\- TU VEUX QU'ON T'ENFERME DANS UN FOUR POUR VOIR SI TU ES CALME VINGT MINUTES APRÈS?!

\- Euh, non, ça va aller...

Shinsuke s'en alla donc, les poings fermés et l'air furax, alors que Tsurugi tentait de calmer son fou rire.

Un peu plus loin, notre Don Juan tentait de conquérir sa bien-aimée.

\- Tsukiko... je dois t'avouer quelque chose. En fait-

\- Oui, je sais, tu m'aimes!

\- Co... Comment tu sais...?

\- Bah disons que tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller et de me suivre depuis une heure, alors bon...

\- Ça te... dérange...?

\- Okay. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Viens avec moi.

Alors que Shuu affichait une expression surprise, Tsukiko lui prit le poignet et l'emmena à l'étage. Toujours sans rien dire, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Aki - que Hitake et Taiyou avait quittée, quand même - Et referma violemment la porte une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux rentrés.

 _/!\ Attention : Lemon hétéro... Passez, ce qui pourraient être choqués!_

\- Tsu... Tsukiko, qu'est ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Shuu lorsque la jeune fille lui attrapa les poignets, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps... Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant fougeusement.

Les lèvres du garçon était si douces, si fruitées... On ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis laissa sans tarder sa langue entrer dans la bouche, où se trouvait sa jumelle, ne laissant pas le choix au brun qui se laissa faire, surpris par ces gestes si soudains. Tsukiko dévorait littéralement l'intérieur de la bouche de son nouvel amant, se délectant des sa langue, de ses joues, de ses dents si parfaites. Tout ce que son membre buccal pouvait toucher, elle le savourait. Tout était si bon, tout lui apportait un plaisir inouï. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Shuu, qui devait se contenter d'obéir aux signaux physiques brusques que la seme lui renvoyait. Tel un objet... Qui ne pouvait rien faire... Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce qui était une "torture" pour Shuu et un immense plaisir assouvissant pout Tsukiko, celle-ci rompit le baiser plus qu'enflammé et commença à lui lécher le cou, jusqu'à remonter petit à petit au lobe de l'oreille, qu'elle lècha doucement. Shuu essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser sortir un quelquonque bruit de sa bouche, tressailli par cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir. Elle continua à savourer cette petite partie de peau, puis le mordilla doucement, ce qui fit finalement lâcher un faible gémissement au noiraud. Mais ce simple son ne lui suffisait pas ; Il lui en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus. Avide de plaisir, elle déboutonna lentement le haut de Shuu avec ses dents, tandis que le garçon tentait vainement de se débattre. Mais la jeune fille retenait fermement ses poignets tout en ouvrant son haut noir de ses dents blanches, ne le laissant pas riposter. Une fois le haut détaché, elle déssera finalement son étreinte pour immédiatement jeter violemment le manteau fin au sol, laissant le beau brun en partie dénudé et dévoilant ainsi son torse lisse et bronzé. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa nouvelle proie de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle le jeta littéralement sur le lit, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus du garçon tremblant. Elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage, un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle commença à carresser doucement le torse basané de son amant, laissant glisser lentement ses doigts vers le bas. Il était si beau, si sexy, ce garçon mystérieux qu'elle seule avait maintenant pour elle. Si... irrésistible, les joues ardûment rougies et la respiration faiblement haletante. Shuu laissa sortir quelques petits gémissements en sentant se balader les doigts fin sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un plus grand et plus aigu ne retentisse dans toute la pièce. Ce n'était plus le haut de son corps que Tsukiko caressait, mais la petite bosse qui s'était formée entre ses jambes.

\- Mmmh... On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, dit la jeune fille en affichant un sourire provocant.

\- a-arrête... ne... ne fais pas ça...

\- C'est justement parce que tu me dis d'arrêter que je vais continuer... Pousuivit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle continua à caresser le membre dressé, faisant exprès de faire monter la chaleur du brun dans l'espoir de le faire craquer. Et elle ferait tout pour ça, quitte à utiliser ses plus grandes qualités de dominatrice. Elle sentait que Shuu était bien lancé et bien excité, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Son corps tremblant, ses quelques sueurs et son visage rouge le trahissait sans équivoque. Puis, contre toute attente, elle cessa le petit jeu auquel elle jouait depuis plusieurs minutes. Souriante, elle se leva et tourna le dos au garçon, et se dirigea vers la chaise près de lui où elle s'assit. Shuu la regarda d'un air surpris, comme si une épingle venait de percer la bulle d'extase dans laquelle il s'était intallé contre son gré.

\- Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fais...?! Dit l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante.

\- Rien.

Réponse idiote ; Bien sûr qu'elle ne faisait rien, si ce n'est qu'observer le visage décomposé de sa proie.

\- Disons que... Je fais grandir le désir en toi.

Tu parles, elle le faisait bien grandir, le désir! Rien que maintenant, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de l'attraper et de lui donner le plus plaisir qu'il le pouvait.

Finalement, Tsukiko se leva, et se dirigea vers le garçon étendu sur le lit, submergé par la drogue corporelle qu'elle venait de lui donner un instant plus tôt.

\- Tsuki... Supplia Shuu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il la suppliait pour qu'elle continue ou pour qu'elle s'en aille. Son esprit voulait qu'elle parte, et oublier, oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais en revanche, ses hormones au contraire réclamait se gros surplus d'enivrement dont il était en manque.

\- Mmmh, que vais-je faire...? Fit-elle en mimant l'hésitation.

Mais en voyant le garçon dans cet état, la flamme du désir ne pu qu'augmenter en elle. Son désir de tout dominer, de pouvoir le mettre à ses pieds.

Dans un élan plus que brutal, elle se précipita sur lui, avant de pénétrer encore une fois sa bouche dans un violent torrent de désir et d'adrénaline. Elle cassa ce baiser brutal, puis se mit sans attendre à lui lécher le cou, lui infligeant quelque suçons bien marqués au passage. elle descendit jusqu'à un de ces tétons durcits, qu'elle commença à mordiller fugueusement. Le déteneur de ce morceau de peau se mit à gémir légèrement au contact de ce geste, qui lui fit parcourir comme un courant électrique dans tout son corps. Elle passa au téton voisin, le savourant tout autant que l'autre. Plongée dans son désir, elle continua de lécher sensuellement le torse lisse en descendant petit à petit, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à attraper la virilité de son amant. Elle n'attendit pas l'accord de celui-ci pour immédiatemment prendre le phallus en bouche, avant de faire quelques va-et vient, ce qui fit lâcher un hoquet de surprise à Shuu. Au fur et à mesure que Tsukiko continuait son action, les petit bruits que faisaient Shuu se transformaient en gémissements de bien-être.

\- Aaaah... Tsu... Tsuki... aah.. pl-plus vite...

Celle-ci n'attendit pas pour obéir à cet ordre. L'adolescent se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, savourant contre son gré ce que la seme était en train de lui faire. Mais cause d'un trop plein d'extase, le garçon éjacula sur le coup et tout le liquide blanc se retrouva dans et autour de la bouche de Tsukiko. D'un coup de main, elle essuya en souriant le sperme qui coulait encore au coin de ses lèvres, et lécha doucement le reste d'un geste sensuel qui ferait craquer n'importe qui. En particulier Shuu, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer soudainement contre lui.

\- Tu es si mignonne, Tsuki...

\- Alors tu sais quoi faire... lui dit la jeune fille en souriant presque sadiquement.

Le garçon lui attrapa les poignets et la retourna sur le matelas, de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda longuement, chaque partie de son corps, du plus petit grain de beauté à son visage aux joues rougies. Le cœur enflammé, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien plus doucement qu'elle n'avait fait auparavant. Il continua ce baiser, tout en passant sa main sous son haut et en lui caressant le ventre de sa main efféminée. Descendant celle-ci, il retira la jupe courte de la jeune fille, puis sa culotte, lui faisant en même temps des baisers dans le cou. C'est quand il toucha un endroit bien précis que la jeune fille lâcha un gémissement différent des autres. Suivant son instinct, le garçon aux cheveux onyx se positionna pour ce moment crucial que, sans aucun doute, ils attendaient tous les deux. La jeune fille ne lâcha qu'un petit gémissement à ce contact, et en reproduit quelques-un dès que son amant commença à faire de légers va-et-vient, hésitant.

\- ...Tu n'as pas mal...? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, ça va... Je ne suis pas... si fragile que ça!

Shuu continua ses balancements, faisant monter l'adrénaline et le désir en eux.

\- Sh-Shuu... aah... pl-plus vite...!

Celui-ci lui obéit, lui caressant le ventre et lui léchant le cou, ajoutant un peu de piment à la pénétration.

\- C'est... si... bon...! ~

Après avoir donné pas mal de coups de reins, Shuu éjacula une nouvelle fois, salissant au passage Tsukiko et les draps. Épuisé, il se coucha près de la jeune fille, l'observant reprendre son souffle autant que lui. Il mit sa main sur son visage, lui caressant le visage de la main tout en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, Tsukiko, lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille le fixa durant quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

\- ...moi aussi, je t'aime...

\- Alors tu n'aimes pas Yukimura...?

\- On est obligés de parler de lui maintenant?

\- Non non, pardon, lui répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Tentant de se réveiller un peu, Tsukiko se leva doucement et prit ses habits pour les enfiler. Qui sait, l'aimait-elle, l'aimait-elle pas...? En tout cas, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait passé un TRÈS bon moment...

Plus bas, toujours plus bas...

\- Au fait, où est Tsuki...? Demanda Hitake.

\- Je l'ai vue partir en haut avec Shuu... lui dit Aoi.

\- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle! Je parie qu'elle est en train de se le taper!

\- Mais elle n'aime pas Yukimura? Demanda Taiyou.

\- Oui, enfin, elle aime, elle aime pas... on ne sait pas vraiment! C'est vrai que Yukimura est très attaché à elle et elle aussi, en même temps ils se connaissent depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Mais je la connais bien, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne va pas aller vers un autre garçon ou une autre fille! Bref, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

\- Eh bien, je t'en prie, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher! Au fait, ça va, toi...? Demanda le roux en s'approchant d'Aoi.

\- Oui, oui...

\- Non, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.

Aoi soupira.

\- Oui, c'est... Tenma. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'on peut dire qu'il ne tient pas bien l'alcool! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer... Bon, demain ou même après-demain, mais ça va passer!

\- Ce n'est pas que ça... tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu...embrasser Tsurugi.

\- Ah bon? C'est bizarre, Tsurugi, je l'ai vu il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure aller dans la buanderie avec Hakuryuu... Et je peux te dire que t'après les cris qu'on a entendu, ils ont fait des trucs pas très catholiques là-dedans!

\- Tu en es sûr?!

\- Aussi sûr que je te vois! J'ai le cœur fragile, oui, mais mes deux yeux fonctionnent encore parfaitement bien! Et mes oreilles aussi...

\- C'est étrange... Je pensais qu'il aimait Tenma...

\- Bah, il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas. Allez, ressaisis-toi. Je suis sûr que tu es la seule personne que Tenma aime au fond de lui!

\- C'est facile à dire... Et puis, c'est de ma faute, tout ce qui arrive... regarde, il y a plein de gens à cette fête, je n'en connais même pas la moitié! Il y en a qui arrivent, on ne sais même pas pourquoi! Ça va finir mal tout ça, moi je te le dis... et ce sera à cause de moi...

\- Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien! Tu as seulement organisé la petite fête du début, après c'est Kariya et les autres qui ont apporté ce qu'il ne fallait pas!

\- Oui, c'est vr-

 _BLAM! ㇳ8_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce bruit?!

\- Je ne sais pas!

Alertés, Taiyou et Aoi, ainsi que d'autres sortirent dehors pour voir d'où provenait tout ce bruit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! S'exclama la jeune fille en voyant Kariya et Minamisawa traficoter des machins et des bidules au sol.

\- Ça ne se voit pas?! Des feux d'artifice! Lui répondit le défenseur, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Il faut le mettre comme ça! Tu ne sais vraiment pas le faire! Lui dit Minamisawa en remettant droit l'objet que Kariya avait dans les mains.

\- C'est ça, traite-moi de débile aussi!

\- Mais tu ES débile! Pour lancer une fusée, il faut que tu fasses comme je viens de faire : Tu la mets dans une bouteille en verre pour qu'elle tienne bien droit et qu'elle ne brûle pas, et ensuite tu l'allumes et du t'éloignes pour ne pas te blesser!

\- C'est n'importe quoi! Si je l'allume et que je la tiens, comme ça, ça ne va pas... _BLAM! ㇳ8_

Tout le monde sursauta alors que la fusée était partie, oui, mais pas dans le ciel... alors que Kariya avait tout sauf bien tenu l'explosif, celui-ci s'était violemment envolé pour percuter... une des grandes tours de la ville, au loin.

\- Kariya, ça va?! S'exclama Kirino en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Oui, ça va, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lady Oscar!

\- Ah, c'est malin! Regarde ce que tu as fait, idiot! Avec ton incompétence, tu as percuté cette tour, là-bas, et elle est en feu! Bravo!

\- Oh, ça va, ce n'est qu'une tour! Il y en a des tas dans cette ville, une en moins ça ne va pas manquer!

\- Oui, eh bien espérons que le propriétaire de ce bâtiment soit du même avis que toi! Même si je pense que c'est TRÈS peu probable...

\- Que c'est-il passé?! Demanda Tsukiko en débarquant dans le jardin, suivie de Shuu et de Hitake.

\- Il se trouve que ces deux imbéciles ont décidé de faire des feux d'artifices, et qu'ils ont envoyé une fusée dans une tour de la ville! Railla Kirino.

\- Hein?!

\- Hey, c'est bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute, là! C'est à cause de ce bon à rien!

Kariya allait répliquer, mais Tsukiko l'interrompit.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! Rangez-moi toutes ces fusées, qu'on en finisse avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé!

Ils obéirent - non sans râler -, à cet ordre autoritaire.

\- Oh non, dommage! Moi j'aurais bien voulu les voir les feux dentifrice!

\- Tenma, on dit les feux d'artifice!

\- Oui, bon, c'est pareil... Feeeei, je peux te refaire un câlinou? ~

\- Mais...

\- Vouiii!

\- Mais lâche-moi, à la fin!

\- Au fait, où est Wonderbat?! Demanda Alpha. C'est le seul adulte, il est sensé veiller à ce que cette fête de parte pas en steak!

\- Hum... je crois qu'il est dans une chambre avec... les danseuses. Dit Fei alors que Tenma l'étreignait.

\- Au fait, il reste une demi-heure avant minuit! S'exclama Bêta. J'ai hâte que Tenma ouvre ses cadeaux et qu'on puisse manger l'énorme gâteau que Midori, Aoi et Minamisawa on fait!

\- Oui, moi aussi! Allez, encore un peu d'attente...

Plus loin...

\- Ça va, Tsukiko, tu t'amuses? Lui demanda Hitake.

\- Plutôt, oui...! Mais c'est dommage que Yukimura soit parti, quand même... Il va rater le gâteau et les cadeaux...

\- Bah, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dit Shuu.

\- Bref... si on allait manger quelque chose? Proposa Hitake.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, le bruit d'une porte de voiture qui claque les firent se retourner vers l'extérieur. Et ils ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils virent qui venait de sortir de la voiture noire et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux, l'air énervé. Cet homme se dirigea vers Tenma, qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Tenma! Tu peux me dire ce que signifie tout cela?!

\- Ben, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire... mais... que faites-vous ici, Seitei?!

\- TU TE DEMANDES CE QUE JE FAIS ICI?! DIS-MOI, TU N'EN AS VRAIMENT AUCUNE IDÉE?!

\- Ben... non...

\- ㈐2 LE BULDING QUE VOUS VENEZ D'EXPLOSER, TOI ET TES CONNNARDS D'AMIS, C'EST LE SIÈGE DU FIFTH SECTOR, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! ET JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE DE ME RECEVOIR UNE FUSÉE DE FEUX D'ARTIFICE ALORS QUE JE SUIS PEINARD DANS MON BUREAU, CE N'EST PAS QUELQUE CHOSE QUE J'APPRÉCIE!

\- Désolé... mais, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Kariya...

\- Peu m'importe! Vous aurez interêt à me dédommager, ou sinon...

\- Hum... Seitei, vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur avec eux, ce ne sont encore que des enfants, vous savez...

\- TORAMARU, TU TE TAIS OU CE SOIR TU VAS REGOÛTER AU FOUET!

\- Hum, oui, pardon! Et... juste pour vous dire, je préfère la cravache...

\- Oui, on verra! Bref, que je ne vous reprenne pas à abîmer quoi que ce soit d'autre appartenant au Fifth Sector, ou je fais immédiatement stopper cette fête et s'ensuivra des poursuites judiciaires!

\- Ou-Oui, Seitei...

\- Ben dis donc, ça fait bizarre de voir Ishido Shuuji en vrai! Souffla Hitake.

\- _Héhé..._ C'est vrai qu'il est encore plus sexy en vrai... dit Tsukiko avec un sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore une idée derrière la tête! Pas avec lui, quand même...!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je veux juste avoir le privilège de lui parler... il faut bien que je sauve la mise à Tenma, non? Parce que si jamais il y en a d'autres qui font des conneries, mieux vaut être protégé contre le Fifth Sector...

\- Et que vas-tu faire, dis-moi...?

\- Regarde, et surtout écoute, bien!

\- Tu as bien compris, Tenma?!

\- Oui...

Alors que l'adulte faisait demi-tour vers sa limousine, Tsukiko l'interloqua.

\- Excusez-moi, Seitei... je voudrais vous parler une petite minute!

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Déjà, si vous osez encore lever la voix sur un d'entre nous ou nous punir, je peux vous garantir que le monde entier saura que votre vraie identité est Goenji Shuuya.

\- Tout le monde le sait déjà, de toutes façons.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je parie qu'il ne sont pas au courant de la relation que vous entretenez avec votre secrétaire...

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- ...et surtout, des photos quelques peu compromettantes de lorsque vous étiez adolescent...

\- Comment?!

\- Vous le savez sans doute, je suis une élève de Hakuren, et je suis donc très proche de Yukimura Hyoga. Et par conséquent je connais aussi très bien Fubuki Shiro-sempai... Et de par maintes occasions, je suis allé chez lui, et j'ai trouvé et pris des clichés de vous et lui lorsque vous étiez ensemble, avant que Toramaru ne s'impose, des clichés où vous posiez... nu. J'ai même trouvé une sex-tape, pour vous dire!...

\- Qu-Quoi?! Non, ce n'est pas possible!

\- Si! Je vous en donne même la preuve : Au début de cette sex-tape, vous portiez un caleçon léopard!

\- M-Mais... Oui, bon, chauffeur, ramenez-moi chez moi, dit-il d'un air gêné.

Une fois Ishido parti, Shuu demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Tu as vraiment visionné cette sex-tape?!

\- Ben oui, pourquoi?

\- Mais, comment cela se fait-il que Fubuki vous laisse regarder de telles choses aussi personnelles?! S'étonna Fei.

\- Eh bien, il a un grenier où Yukimura et moi allons souvent lorsque nous allons chez lui. Et du coup, on trouve plein de trucs super intéressants!

\- Ah oui... en tout cas, merci, tu nous as bien sauvés!

\- Bah, de rien. J'adore faire chanter les gens comme ça...!

\- Ah...!

\- Coucou, Tsukiko!

La jeune fille se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Sannaé, Gryfounette, Yumeko?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!

\- Eh bien, dit la dernière, on nous a dit qu'il y avait une soirée super-géniale ici alors nous sommes venues!

\- De si loin?!

\- Ben oui, on allait pas rater quelque chose de pareil! S'écria Gryfounette. En plus, il y a plein de jolies filles!

\- Et de mecs mignons! Rajouta Sannaé en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne pensez qu'à ça!

\- Hum-hum, c'est qui qui vient de faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec Shuu? La taquina Hitake.

\- Shuu est ici?! S'exclama Yumeko.

\- Oui, puisqu'apparement tout le pays se pointe à cette fête...!

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs, celui-là?! Demanda Taiyou qui, on dirait bien, ne quittait jamais Hitake.

\- Euh... il est parti danser, on dirait... dit Hitake en regardant le dancefloor.

Toutes les filles (plus Taiyou, héhé) regardèrent en direction de la piste de danse, pour voir le garçon aux plumes se déchaîner en furie.

\- Ben dis donc... il a le rythme dans la peau...! Fit remarquer Taiyou.

\- OUAAAAIS! DEATH METAL! S'écrièrent en cœur Gryfounette et Tsukiko en sautant sur le dancefloor et en rejoignant le garçon et ses pas de danse.

\- Mais depuis quand il y a du Metal aux soirées?! S'exclama Hitake à qui, contrairement aux deux filles, cette musique ne plaisait pas du tout.

\- Eh bien, depuis que c'est Akane qui choisit.

\- Je croyais que c'était Shindo!

\- Oui, mais il me semble que tout ce qu'il a présenté comme titres étaient de la musique classique... et ce genre n'étant pas vraiment appoprié pour ce genre de fête, il s'est fait remonter les bretelles par Akane et elle a préféré choisir elle-même les chansons à faire tourner.

Alors que Taiyou, Sannaé, Hitake et Yumeko parlaient, Shuu, Tsukiko et Gryfounette revenaient vers eux, transpirants, décoiffés et tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- C'était... dément! Parvint à articuler Gryfounette.

\- AAAAAAAAH!

\- Que se passe-t-il encore?! Pesta Tsukiko.

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea par où se cri avait semblé provenir, c'est-à-dire la cuisine. À croire que cette pièce était maudite.

Une fois arrivés, ils virent Kaiji debout devant le frigo, aborrant une tête comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Et à ses pieds... Hakuryuu, étendu au sol, recouvert de liquide rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Il y a eu un meurtre! Pleurnicha Kaiji. Je... Je venais juste prendre à manger, et là, je l'ai vu, inconscient sur le sol, plein de sang...!

\- Non, c'est impossible! Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille?! S'étonna Yumeko.

\- Gryfounette...! Dit Tsukiko en se tournant vers elle avec un regard noir.

\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas moi! Vous l'avez bien vu, je dansais avec Tsuki et Shuu! Et puis même, si VRAIMENT je devais tuer quelqu'un, je l'aurais fait discrétos, et j'aurais brûlé le corps et fait disparaître les preuves...!

\- Mouais...

\- Si ça se trouve, il y a un serial killer parmi nous! Paniqua Sannaé.

\- Il faut appeler la police!

\- Attendez une minute! S'exclama Shuu qui observait le corps inconscient de son ami depuis tout à l'heure.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se pencha et passa son doigt sur la joue d'Hakuryuu, prenant quelques gouttes du liquide rouge qu'il porta à sa bouche. Après avoir suçoté son doigt, il recula son bras pour prendre de l'élan, avant de donner une violente claque sur la joue auparavant blanche. Cela réveilla immédiatement l'autre, qui sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Aïïee! Shuu?! Ça va pas!

\- Mais, Hakuryuu... tu n'es pas mort?!

\- ...Hein?! Et pourquoi je le serais?! Ouch, ma tête... et ma joue...

\- Tu viens de le ressusciter ou quoi?! Dit Sannaé.

\- Explique-nous, Shuu!

\- Ce n'est pas difficile! Ce qu'il a sur lui, c'est du Ketchup, et vous avez tous bêtement cru que c'était du sang! Il a voulu aller prendre à manger dans le frigo, puis il s'est assomé avec la bouteille de Ketchup qui lui est tombée dessus, et ce qu'elle contenait aussi! Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin!

\- Ah, bah oui...

\- Vous voyez bien que je suis innocente! S'exclama Gryfounette.

\- Oui, ça va, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir soupçonnée!

\- Bon, par contre, pour le cadavre de Someoka qui a été retrouvé il y a quelque mois...

\- Quoi?! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait ça!

\- Ben...

\- Bref, il ne va pas nous manquer de toutes façons. Oh, il est déjà Minuit moins cinq! Il faut se dépêcher d'aller dans le salon!

\- Oui! Hakuryuu, va vite te laver!

-Oh, ça va Shuu, t'es pas ma mère...!

\- Non, je suis ton plan cul numéro un! Enfin, était, même. Mais on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Allez, à tout de suite!

Un peu plus loin...

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est là! Cria d'un ton jovial.

On entendit une horde de "Oui!" dans tout le salon, alors que tout le monde était réuni autour des cadeaux et de l'immense gâteau en forme de ballon de football qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce. Alors que Tenma rejoignait ses présents, toute la foule s'était mise à chanter tandis qu'ils soufflait les quinze bougies du gâteau après avoir fait une vœu.

ㇸ5 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire!_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Tenma,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire!ㇸ5_

Alors qu'on applaudissait le Roi de la soirée, on s'était mis à crier :

\- Un discours! Un discours!

\- Bon, eh bien, hum... je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours mais... ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est la meilleure soirée d'anniversaire de toute ma vie, et que je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez tous ici!

Après un tonnerre d'aplaudissements, alors que Shindo et Kirino essayaient de couper le gâteau en parts égales (ce qui était très difficile vu le nombre de personnes présentes), Tenma commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux, excité comme une puce. Il prit en premier le plus grand, un grand rectangulaire au papier cadeau bleu pailleté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est?!

\- Eh bien, ouvre, tu verras bien! Lui dit Kirino. Celui-là, il est de Shindo et moi!

Tenma déchira en moins de deux le papier cadeau, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec... une pile de mangas.

\- Ouah, merci! C'est... beaucoup de mangas!

\- Bah, de rien! Nous nous sommes tous cottisés pour t'en offrir chacun un, et voilà ce que ça a donné!

Posant les livres à côté de lui, il s'attaqua à un autre cadeau, cette fois plus petit. Il ne pu pas s'empêcher de crier sa joie en découvrant l'objet.

\- OH, LE NOUVEL IPHONE XU5FH69S! MERCI BEAUCOUP!

\- Ça, c'est de la part de tout le monde! Lui dit Minamisawa.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...!

\- En ne le faisant pas tomber comme le dernier, lui dit Aoi.

\- J'y ferai attention, promis!

Ainsi, notre jeune héros ouvrit ses cadeaux tour à tour. On peut dire qu'il a été gâté : Un pendentif de ballon de foot en or de la part de Aoi, Une grosse peluche de la part de Shinsuke, un Tee-shirt rouge avec marqué "I ㈏0 sakka" (qu'il mit tout de suite) de la part de Taiyou, un mug avec des flocons de neige de la part de Yukimura, des couteaux et une encyclopédie du meurtre de la part de Gryfounette, un appareil photo de Yumeko, un flacon d'eau pure soit disant "magique" de Shuu, et j'en passe...

\- Merci, merci, merci mille fois! Tous ces cadeaux me font énormément plaisir...

\- C'est normal, nous sommes tes amis après tout! Lui dit Shindo.

S'ensuivit un ÉNORME câlin collectif autour de Tenma... Mais tout le monde se tut lorsque Aoi cria :

\- Eh, les gens! Aki est en train d'appeler!

Elle saisit le téléphone, faisant un geste indiquant à tout le monde de se taire, avant de décrocher.

\- Allô, Aki...?

\- Aoi? Ça va, tout se passe bien?

\- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et vous, votre vol s'est bien passé?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Il a eu une heure de retard, mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave... je suis bien arrivée et c'est tout ce qui compte!

\- Ah, eh bien tant mieux alors!

\- Tu pourrais me passer Tenma, s'il te plaît?

\- Hein? Euh, c'est que... il est en train de jouer avec ses cadeaux, et...

\- Passe-le moi quand même, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais lui parler.

Aoi déglutit. Tenma était bien trop saoûl pour parler à Aki...! Hésitante, elle tendit le téléphone au brun, qui s'approcha et le prit.

\- ...Aki-nee?

\- Allô, Tenma? Tu vas bien, ta fête de passe bien?

\- Mais oui, merveilleusement bien! J'ai eu plein de super cadeaux! En plus j'ai réussi à dire aux gens que je les aimais, et je m'amuse beaucoup! Bon, je me suis juste fait engueuler par Ishido Shuuji parce qu'en faisant des feux d'artifice, Kariya a explosé le haut de la tour du Fifth Sector, mais sinon c'est super! Et Hakuryuu m'a offert un sextoy aussi, il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendra comment l'utiliser! En plus, Wonderbart ne s'occupe même pas de nous, il a invité des strip-teaseuses et il est parti dans la chambre avec elles! Et aussi... _Bip!_

Dans le feu de l'action, Aoi avait raccroché, de peur que Tenma ne continue.

\- Tenma! Pourquoi tu as dit tout ça?! Elle ne devait surtout pas le savoir! S'exclama Kariya.

\- Désolé... Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte...

\- C'est malin! Comment on va faire maintenant?! Elle va sûrement rappeler!

\- Facile, il suffit juste de casser le téléphone! S'exclama Tenma en jetant celui-ci par terre et en l'écrasant de son pied.

\- TENMA!

\- Quoi? Au moins elle ne peut plus rappeler!

\- Oh là là...

\- ALLEZ, ON DANSE TOUT LE MONDE! S'écria Gryfounette.

Oui, car la soirée de faisait que commencer...

Et si vous voulez savoir comment tout ça s'est fini, alors dites-vous que le lendemain matin, Tenma s'est réveillé dans les bras d'Aoi, Yumeko est partie tôt avec Fei et Saru, Tsukiko s'était réveillée aux côtés de Shuu, Hakuryuu et Tsurugi, et c'était le souk dans toute la maison et le jardin. Mais tout le monde s'est amusé, c'est le principal, non...?

Ah oui, et si vous voyiez un cadavre dans la cave... ne cherchez pas la coupable, elle est partie aux pays des licornes et des cookies psychédéliques!

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé...? :3 Mettez-moi la réponse dans une review! ^¬^**

 **Et allez voir la fanfiction d'Hitake! Je compte sur vous! ^~^**


End file.
